


One Last Time

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desperate Sex, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Extended Scene, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: "Sco - how about this?"Schofield turns to see Blake sitting on one of the officers’ beds, bouncing gently. The springs squeak loudly in the silence, he grins.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	One Last Time

“Sco… how about this?” Blake grinned as he sat on the bed, bouncing a little on the springs. It had been a while since he’d sat on something so comfortable; it made him want to take a nap. Schofield frowned at him, opening his mouth to say something but stopped, sighing as he moved back across the chamber to Blake’s side.

“Well move over then, if you want me to see.” Schofield waited for Blake to scoot down towards the foot of the bed before sitting next to him, humming quietly. “That is nice. Wonder how they got all this down here?” He glanced around the room again, taking in the beds and bunks and chests and crates. When his gaze got back to Blake, he frowned again. The younger man was lost in thought, fiddling with the straps of his webbing. Leaning over, he nudged him, jerking him out of his head. 

“Hm? Oh, yeah… Don’t know.” Blake swallowed, shifting a bit. “Listen… Sco.” Schofield grunted quietly in reply, waiting for him to continue. “It’s still afternoon, yeah?” He started bouncing his foot, the adrenaline of crossing no man's land still coursing through him. “I looked at the maps, it won’t take us more than a few hours to get to the Second Devons.” Now Schofield raised an eyebrow, glancing between Blake and the bed, then back again. He couldn’t be serious. 

“You can’t be serious.” Blake blushed, which was unfair, as Schofield was still dealing with his own adrenaline. They stared at each other for a moment, Blake growing increasingly more red. He finally broke eye contact, going to stand up.

“No you’re right, we should g-”

“Oh for heaven’s sake…” Schofield grabbed his sleeve, pulling him back down onto the bed, and kissing him. Blake squeaked, throwing one hand against the wall to try and keep his balance, just barely avoiding knocking Schofield over completely. They broke apart, panting heavily, hesitating for only a second before both struggling out of their webbing, tossing it on the floor to be joined by their shirts 

Blake shoved Schofield down onto the bed, straddling his waist and leaning down to kiss him. It wasn’t that cold, but Schofield shivered, sliding his arms around Blake’s neck to pull him closer. It wasn’t long before Blake ground his hips down, dragging a low moan from Schofield. Breaking the kiss, Blake sat up, making sure to repeat the movement as he went. 

“Sco… I need... Sco please I need to feel you.” He punctuated his words with small thrusts, reaching down to start undoing Schofield’s pants. The taller man nodded, unable to get words out for a bit, waving a hand vaguely at the discarded webbing.

“In my… Check in my haversack… should have some vaseline left. Grab a blanket too.” Blake nodded, finally climbing off of Schofield to dig through the pile. He wrestled a blanket out of one of their packs, tossing it to the other man before continuing to search for the small jar of vaseline. Schofield took that time to get up, laying the blanket on the bed to protect them from whatever had been on the bed before, then got his trousers undone, shoving them down to his knees. They didn’t have enough time to deal with the puttees, so this would have to do. 

By the time Blake had gotten the vaseline, Schofield had settled back down on the bed on his stomach, watching Blake with his head pillowed on his arms. Blake stuttered, eyes widening at the view, but pulled himself together quickly. Now it was Schofield’s turn to blush, but he managed to not hide his face as Blake opened the jar, scooping some out to warm it on his fingers.

“You know what to do with that, yeah?” He was being teased, of course, but Blake huffed anyway. 

“Of course I do,” he moved back to the bed, coaxing Schofield to push himself up on to his knees, then lightly slapping him. Schofield yelped, glaring at Blake over his shoulder. “Don’t look at me like that, or else I might not do this.” With that he spread Schofield’s ass, pressing a finger against his entrance. Schofield moaned again, this time much louder. Blake chuckled, rubbing the pucker a little before pushing in, sliding his finger slowly in up to the second knuckle and then back out. He did that a few times, finally getting it all the way in before pulling out and going back in with two.

Schofield was a mess, his face pressed into the blanket and legs trembling. It seemed like Blake was taking forever but at the same time he was grateful for the time to adjust. By the time he was ready, his dick was leaking, forming a stain on the blanket. He whimpered as the fingers withdrew. Blake slicked himself with the vaseline, lining himself up and running his clean hand down Schofield’s back to relax him.

“I’ve got you, yeah?” Blake’s voice was quiet as he pushed forward, pressing into Schofield slowly, inch by inch. When he was finally seated, they both let out a breath, and Blake leaned down to kiss the other’s back, murmuring quiet praise as he let them both adjust.

“Move… Blake, please move…” Schofield sounded watery. He pressed his face into his arms, taking deep breaths to stay loose, to stay focused. Blake just nodded, starting to move, rocking his hips into Schofield. Neither of them were going to last long, they both knew it, what with the lack of physical contact, the desperation, the proximity to each other. 

Blake picked up his pace when he felt Schofield rock back against him, sliding a hand over the taller man’s waist to wrap around his cock, stroking it in time with his increasingly faster thrusts. He moaned when Schofield tensed, squeezing around his cock unintentionally as he got closer to the edge. 

“I’m- fuck, Tom..!” Schofield came without warning and a loud moan, making a mess of the blanket and Blake’s hand. Blake then, in turn, was pushed over the edge, partially because of the increased pressure, partially because of hearing his first name spilling out of Schofield’s lips. He was near silent when he came, with just the hint of the word ‘Will’ audible. 

They didn’t move for a moment, their heavy breaths the only sound. Blake stirred first, looking at his watch and huffing quietly. He pulled out, patting the bed for the dressing he’d set aside to clean them up with, leaning over to grab his canteen as well, using just enough water as was necessary. He took care of himself first, then moved to gently clean Schofield who still hadn’t moved. Schofield groaned, letting Blake do whatever he needed to, only helping when it came to redressing. 

Before long, they were set, making sure there was no trace that they had been there, just in case any German’s came back. They nodded at each other, still catching their breath.

“Well,” Schofield finally said. “Let's go find your brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> I researched more for this fic then I have for any other fic. I need y'all to know that.


End file.
